Dark Souls II
__TOC__ Prologue Old Blind Woman: Perhaps you've seen it, maybe in a dream. A murky, forgotten land... A place where souls may mend your ailing mind. You will lose everything, once branded. The symbol of the curse, an augur of darkness. Your past, your future, your very light. None will have meaning, and you won't even care. By then, you will be something other than human. A thing that feeds on souls, a hollow. Long ago, in a walled off land far to the north. A great king built a great kingdom. I believe they called it Drangleic. Perhaps you're familiar. No, how could you be... But one day, you will stand before its decrepit gate, without really knowing why. Like a moth drawn to a flame, your wings will burn in anguish. Time, after time. For that is your fate. The fate of the cursed. THINGS BETWIXT main character jumps into the whirlpool and finds himself in a small forest. In the forest, he finds a decrepit hut. Old Woman 1: Heh heh heh... What seems to be the ruckus? Ooh, my! Your face. The face of the curse. Old Woman 2: It's an Undead. An Undead has come to play. Heh heh… They all end up here, all the ones like you. You spoke to that kind old dear, didn't you? Heh heh… Old Woman 3: You're finished. You'll go Hollow. Yes, you will become one of them. Hollows prey upon men, feast upon their souls. This is the fate of the cursed. Heh heh heh… Old Woman 1: What is your name? player gives his character a name. Old Woman 1: At least you know your own name. Here's your reward for sharing. It’s a Human Effigy. Take a closer look… Who do you think it's supposed to be? Think back, deep into your past. Yes, it's an effigy of you. player chooses his character’s appearance. Old Woman 2: All people come here for the same reason. To break the curse. Old Woman 1: You're no different, I should think? Hmm… doesn't stand a chance. Well, you never know! laugh. Old Woman 3: Go through the door and trot along to the kingdom. But remember, hold on to your souls. They're all that keep you from going Hollow. Oh, I'll fool you no longer… You'll lose your souls… All of them. Over and over again. laugh. Housekeeper: This is a limbo. A link between Drangleic and the outer world. Fair traveller, I know that you must have a story. Why else would you visit such a place? This lost, decayed kingdom. My name is Milibeth. The old women were once Fire Keepers. I am here to look after them. It is what my mother did, and her mother before her, and so on. The old women were keepers of the fire. But now, the fire shows signs of fading… And the kingdom… is beset by Hollows. The old women are sisters. I am told there was a fourth. Long ago, Fire Keepers were commonplace. But now they are lost, scattered to the winds. dealing with the tutorial section… Milibeth: You have proven yourself to the forest. We have little to offer, except perhaps these. gave you Handmaid’s Ladle. Milibeth: May they bring fortune to your journey, in some small way. MAJULA hero arrives in a small, dilapidated village on the top of a cliff. Next to bonfire he meet a lady. Lady: Are you... the next monarch? Or... Merely a pawn of fate? Bearer of the curse... I will remain by your side. Till this frail hope shatters... Take this with you. May it ease your journey. gave you Estus Flask. You learn the name of the lady - Emerald Herald. Emerald Herald: Go on, and see the King. He who made Drangleic what it once was; he who peered at the essence of the soul. King Vendrick. Bearer of the curse, seek misery. For misery will lead you to greater, stronger souls. You will never meet the King with a soul so frail and pallid. Seek those whose names are unutterable, the four endowed with immense souls. Their souls will serve as beacons. Once you have found them, return here to me. So that hope will not fade away. Bearer of the curse... Seek souls. Larger, more powerful souls. Seek the King, that is the only way. Lest this land swallow you whole... As it has so many others. the entrance to the ruined house you are greeted rudely by an old man. Rude Old Man: Who are you? Oh, it doesn't matter, just help me open this door. I packed my tools in here, seeing it was vacant... but now somebody's gone and locked the door. I'm a blacksmith. I'm nothing without my tools. Bring me that key. Chop chop! far from the house of an old man at a huge well you find a house with a cat in it. Cat: Oh... Undead, are we? And one without much time remaining. Just about ready to fall apart, I'd say. Not exactly the time to be chatting with a cat! Well, suit yourself. Oh, yes, you may call me Shalquoir. Enchanté. So, what did you want, anyway? Ooh, you smell wonderful. Hee hee hee… you can buy items and abandon covenants. Shalquoir: Nothing suited you, I presume? Well, that's dismaying. Hee hee hee... the house with a cat, you find an old smithy in which a dark-skinned guy is sitting. Guy: Err, oh, hello there! W-welcome, to my shop. I-I'm Maughlin, and I sell armour. Oh, sorry, I... Please, do have a look at my wares. I could really use the business... If you'd be so kind… you can buy armor. The hero goes to the ruins near the village. Warrior With Big Sword: Have you business with me? The way yonder's all blocked up you see. By this god-awful statue. Heavens above. Who thought it a good idea to put it there! Ohhhh, I'm in quite the pickle now. go to see the statue and go back to the warrior. Warrior With Big Sword: See that statue? Gives me the willies. Stare at it for long enough, it starts to look alive. Ach, it just does nae seem quite right. There are no craftsmen round these parts. Hey, you don't think a real-life person was turned to stone, do you? hero goes back to Majula and visits the lighthouse. Sorrowful Warrior: You're Undead… aren't you. You have that distinct scent. The smell of irreversible fate. This is Majula. It is a kind of settlement... A place where life is almost normal. And in Drangleic these days, there are very few places like that. I am Saulden. And like you… I lost everything, and now I'm here. You probably heard that it was possible to break the curse here. Well, that's not true at all. There's nothing here, for you, me, or anybody… Do you know much about souls? Even I'm not certain, but… I'm told that the soul is the essence of life itself. Anything living, sentient or no, supposedly has one. What we call the curse is traceable to the soul. Do you see what that means? To be alive… to walk this earth… That's the real curse right there. We Undead will never die. And that's quite a predicament, really… There are four beings in this land with giant souls. And wherever you go from here, you'll sooner or later come up against them. Each has a powerful soul, and a terrible curse… If that frightens you, then you ought to just give up right now. Like I have. Hah hah hah… Do you ever cry out for help? The journey of an Undead is long and treacherous. You'll face invaders from other worlds at every turn. If you need help… Why not proclaim faith in the Blue Sentinels? When you face danger, the Blue Sentinels will come to your aid. Protection is yours, if you wish. You need only accept their kind embrace. offers you to join the Way of Blue covenant. You answer is “NO”. Saulden: I see. Then, you'll have to brave this treacherous journey on your own. If you ever require help, come back any time. I will stay here, and pray for your safety. Do you feel lonely here? It suits me just fine, as I've nothing left anyway... It will grow on you, this place... Give it some time. you have options to enter the covenant or talk to Saulden. Saulden: May you find peace on your journey... FOREST OF FALLEN GIANTS hero descends into the dungeon and goes to the Forest of Fallen Giants. Near the bonfire you see an old Undead woman with large backpack. Old Woman: Buy something, anything… can buy weapons, armor or quest items. Old Woman: My name is Melentia. You a stranger to this land? All we get is strangers these days. Everybody's gone and run off! Drangleic's been a pile o' rubble since the war fought long, long ago. When the Giants crossed the sea. Seemed like the battles would never end. Poor folk like myself had nary a place to sleep. That's why I keep all me things right with me. You may travel light, but methinks you bear a burden of your own. It's high time that I pick up and move. I've a bargain for you, next time we meet, my love. Lowly times, these are… a cave near big fallen tree you find a man that looks like digging something up. Man: Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…daydreaming, I think. My name is Cale. I am a traveller, like yourself. I'm navigating the continent to create a map. Why cartography, you ask? Well… That's a good question… When I first came to this forsaken land… It was… um… hmm…? Err… A curse…? Err… Something about a curse… Hah hah… How embarrassing. I seem to be losing my focus these days. But I do know one thing for certain. I have always been very fond of maps. I came to this land some time ago. Drangleic, the lost kingdom… It sounded so romantic… Have you seen Majula? There's a rather spacious mansion there. I… I've made it my temporary home. A… As something of a squatter, I'm afraid. Inside the mansion, I found a strange map. Like none, I'd ever seen. I believe that it's a map of Drangleic. Now I'm travelling the land to prove it. Yes, yes, that's it! That's why I came to the kingdom! Wait… No, that wasn't it… Then what? I don't seem to recall… Were you looking for that map? Wonderful! Then you're fascinated by maps, just like me?! Shame on you, you should have told me before! Here, take this! A key to the mansion! What a joy to meet a kindred spirit out here… Incredible really, isn't it? Such a map, to be chiselled in stone… Oh, but one thing… I would not venture deep into the mansion. I can't be certain, but… I've heard disturbing noises… Something about it feels wrong… Just be careful, please. I'll be back in Majula soon. Perhaps we will meet again, and discuss maps at our leisure! the inside of the castle, you come across a soldier sitting on bags at the gate. Soldier: Hello there. Travelling all alone in these treacherous times? Well, I hope you have a very good reason. Oh, hogwash, who am I to judge? Hah… My name is Pate. I journey hither and thither… On a sort of… treasure hunt, you might call it. Be careful out there. There's talk of unsavoury bandits who prey upon travellers like yourself. Oh yes, you be cautious if you go any farther. There's treasure in there, for certain, but the entrance locks from behind. I saw the same design earlier, and it's the same contraption, I'm sure. I was with this warrior, you see, and he insisted that he go inside first. The rather brusque fellow tried to swipe the loot for himself, but it trapped him inside. I still have the gent's ring. I do hope he wasn't harmed. I'll leave this one to you. I'm worried about what might be inside. enter the gate and get ambushed. Getting out of it you come to see Pate again. Pate: Well, I see you managed to escape. I hope that brave warrior didn't come a cropper either. Be careful out there. There's talk of unsavoury bandits who prey upon travellers like yourself. Oh, but you should take this. gave you White Sign Soapstone. Pate: It allows Undead to call out for help to one another, across the fissures between worlds. With luck, somebody will lend you a hand. THE LOST BASTILLE one of the watchtowers you find a hunter leaning on a wall. Hunter: What is it? I don't know you, and you don't know me. Things are better that way. Phew… Heh heh. You are an odd one. Normally, people keep a safe distance when they see this mask. But you… I am called Lucatiel. From the land of Mirrah, to the far east, across the mountains. They say Drangleic brims with powerful souls. And so I came to claim my share. But what a strange place… Even the rumours did not prepare me. You are an odd one, indeed. I've always made a point of avoiding people. While you've made a point of engaging me. I can see that you are mid-journey. If you require assistance, I will help you. I come from Mirrah, a land of knights. My sword is always ready. Don't hesitate to call upon me. Whatever happens, I won't be missed… broken a wall with an exploding barrel, you find a bonfire and a senile blacksmith in a half-empty smithy. Senile Blacksmith: Meh heh heh… Oh why can't they all be this easy? …Meh heh heh Hmph! Hmm! We've got a wild one here! Shape up! Shape up, I say! Oh-hoh hoh hoh! That's it, yes, that's the way! Dear flame… how brightly you burn! Meh heh heh… I ought to fetch a new ember… Flame, dear flame… Flame flame… I smell flame upon you. I'm McDuff the blacksmith; all I want is a little flame. So, hand that ember to me. Right now, you imbecile. don’t have any amber and just walk away. MAJULA 2 the mansion… Cale: Oh! Hello again! You've made it. The map, I presume? Of course, take a good look! Did you see the flame on the map? It wasn't there when I came here before. I don't know what explains it… But there is something greatly comforting about that flame. It seems to fulfill something very precious, deep within the soul… Something… essential… I would not venture far into that hole. It was blocked by a wall, something built long ago. But it was crumbling, and I finished the job. Now a foul sound echoes within… Even more flames have appeared. I don't know what causes it. HEIDE’S TOWER OF FLAME the hero goes from Majula to the local sewage system and goes to the Heide’s Tower of Flame. After defeating Dragonrider he go upstairs and find a bonfire and woman in robe. Woman in Robe: Are you from these parts? My name is Licia. I have come to spread the art of miracles, a practice of which I am a disciple. I can see that you are well suited to comprehend their wondrous power. But the cost of it? That's for your heart to decide. you can buy miracles from her. Licia: I'd heard awful rumours about this place, and I'm afraid they were all true. The king, gone. The earth, ravaged. The burden on the people weighs heavy. I fear that by now, they may have scarce room in their hearts for miracles… Why did I come here? Well… Do I need any other reason, than to spread the gospel of miracles? My preceptor always said this art should be shared with the world. And such is my only wish. Sometimes I fight the urge to pack up and go back home. It is, well… I must do this. And being out here all alone only makes this a more fitting test of my fortitude. I expected this cathedral to be bustling, but there's hardly a soul to be found here. Without any goings-on, I'll have to move soon. To a place I could gull the… Sorry, help the gullible by teaching the good word… Hah hah… don’t need any miracles. Licia: No need for miracles? The gods frown upon such soul scrimpers! CATHEDRAL OF BLUE hero enters a huge castle that guards by dragon. After defeating Old Dragonslayer you find a man with halberd in his hands. Man: Transient being. This is no place for one such as you. Be gone. You are not needed. NO MAN’S WHARF hero finds a huge pirate bay. Next to the first bonfire in the region you find Lucatiel. Lucatiel: I thought that might be you. You haven't changed a bit, have you? Heh heh. The longer I am here, the more madness I discover. A wretched place, indeed, but not without traces of its former glory. What could have caused such degradation? Ah, yes, I have not thanked you for humouring me the other day. This is for you. gave you Human Effigy. Lucatiel: Of course, I've no idea what it is. Heh heh. Our land of Mirrah is surrounded by enemies, and constantly at war. There is only one way up in Mirrah. Join the Order, and prove yourself in battle. My family had little fortune, and no name. I had to carve out a piece of the world for myself… with two things. My sword and my loyalty to my Lord. I was raised to wield a sword from birth. Life was hard, but I never gave it a second thought. I had swift success on the battlefield, and quickly attained respectable stature. And then I… And then I came here… to… Have you heard of the Undead? These poor souls affected by the curse. An Undead gradually loses his humanity, until his wits degrade completely. Finally, he turns Hollow, and preys upon others. And a Hollow can never be human again. One can skirt this wicked fate only with the help of the souls found here. Assuming, of course, that the legends are true. I can only hope… that they are. I'm sorry… to burden you with talk of my fate. I suppose I've grown weary these days. the quay next to the winch you find a strange old man with a snow-white beard... Old Man: Hmm… I see light, but it remains dim… I am Carhillion, and I've no interest in the magic-impaired. MAJULA 3 in Majula, you find Licia in the dungeon that leading to the Tower of Flame... Licia: Oh, hello there… An honour to see you again. This room is not as it seems. There are two, not one, pathways leading out. And only this lovely thing reveals the other path. And this, you lovely thing… Only runs on miracles! Shall I provide you with one? you can open the way to a new location or buy miracles. You decide to open a new path. Licia: Go ahead then. May the power of miracles be with you. Offer your souls to the gods. HUNTMAN’S COPSE the passage leading to the Huntman’s Copse, you find an Undead sitting in a high chair. Man on a Chair: I don't know who you are… But leave me be. The frailty… of the weak… Disrupts the Dark… Undead Lockaway bonfire you find an armored soldier. Soldier: Who are you? I thought you were that bastard for a moment. You've set me free. Now I can find him. The cheeky prick. He won't know what hit him. I am Creighton, of Mirrah. I travel from land to land to hone my blade. I've heard this land was full of danger. I thought it would suit me perfectly. I joined forces with a man on the way, but he was no more than a back-stabbing knave. He took the first chance he had to try and off me. I decided to set a trap for him here, but then I got trapped myself. I can't believe that I was so dense. Thank the stars that you came along. You be careful of him. Pate, I think he said. He wears this rather unusual ring. You know it when you see it. I've seen his type before. He kills entirely for the pleasure of it. I'm sure I won't be his last victim. The man's better off dead, I tell you. He's a slick talker, so don't let him fool you. Pate, the man with the strange ring. Watch out for the slimy rat. And don't you believe a word he says. I'll find the common footpad, and put an end to his roguery. Heh heh. the victory over the Executioner’s Chariot, the hero goes upstairs where he find a new bonfire and a midget with bone wings. Midget: What is it? Oh, you trot along home. This place won't be any fun, not for you. HARVEST VALLEY hero goes to a huge field with mills and stores for the grain. Everything around is flooded with poison. Near the entrance he finds a girl sitting on a stone. Pretty Looking Girl: Are you a traveller? I am Chloanne, an orestone trader. I travel about collecting rare stones, which I sell to make my living. I never planned to visit this gods-forsaken place. But I don't know… I just sort of ended up here. I must've just wandered in… Heh… But, now that I'm here, I've been scouting around for rare bits. Oh, don't look at me like that! Many of these stones are quite useful. For instance, certain stones are used in smithing. Ahh, now your ears prick up! Heh. I've extras, if you can pay. This is my trade, after all! you can buy rare stones. Chloanne: I came here in search of rare stones, but… The place is nothing like I was told. All this poison, and you can't get very far inside. Don't just go haplessly wandering about. These stones may look all the same, but to the trained eye, each is unique. Some of them are used to smith weapons and armour, and some unique stones provide special benefits. Some of them are extremely rare, and should be used with great thrift. None of the differences are easily spotted, but I've learned quite a lot, really! Heh. Drangleic… How is it that I ended up here? It's funny… I can't seem to remember. I've searched every nook and cranny here. I suppose it's time to move on. Perhaps we'll meet again, if we live that long! Heh. I suppose it's about time I moved shop… EARTHEN PEAK top of the building you suddenly meet a bearded man. Bearded Man: …Shush, you eejit, stay quiet! …I'm on the run, don't give me away! …You're a fugitive too, eh? …Yes, why else would you be here… It's got death written all over it… You want to climb down here? …I can lend you a ladder… But em… ha… how much can you offer me? (you offer him some souls) …Why, you! I'm trying to help you, you know… Have you no gratitude? Downright rude, really! …But I've… I've… I've got a soft heart so… I'll let you off, this once… All right, it'll be just a moment… (puts the ladder) Ahhh… Go on ahead, I won't offer this deal twice… the depths of the caves you meet Lucatiel, which, as usual, stands leaning against the wall. Lucatiel: Still on the road, are you? Sorry to have burdened you so. This is for you, by way of an apology. I've found my thoughts growing hazy. My memories are fading, oldest first. The curse is doing its work upon me. I am frightened…Terribly so… If everything should fade…What will be left of me… I had an older brother. We learned to fence together. He became the most decorated swordsman in all of Mirrah. I never even compared to him. In fact, I never beat him, not once. But then, one day…he was gone, lost without a trace. Now I'm certain. That he was taken, by the curse. If only someone would hear my tale… My brother must have come here, too. Soon, I may forget even about him… GRAVE OF SAINTS are going down the well in Majula and defeat Rat King's army. Rat King: Leave this place, human. We have no time for thy kind. Humans bring nothing but filth. (you have a Rat Tail in your inventory) Is that a Rat Tail, human? Thou'st one of mine rat burrows conquered. This will not go unnoticed. Rejoice, for the right to serve me is now thine. Since thou'rt human still… Permit me ask. Wilt thou thy human soul surrender, and pledge thyself to me? Swearest thou by the sweet-tempered sludge that laps at our bosoms? (you answer is "NO") Of course. Humans are all alike. Get thee gone. We will tolerate thy stench no longer. BLACK GULCH Lucatiel: Oh… You… My thoughts… are very… scattered… What is this curse? The question rings in my mind, but I haven't the focus to answer it. Loss frightens me no end. Loss of memory, loss of self. If I were told that by killing you, I would be freed of this curse… Then I would draw my sword without hesitation. I don't want to die, I want to exist. I would sacrifice anything, anything at all for this. It shames me, but it is the truth. Sometimes, I feel obsessed… with this insignificant thing called “self”. But even so, I am compelled to preserve it. Am I wrong to feel so? Surely you'd do the same, in my shoes? …Maybe we're all cursed… From the moment we're born… the Forgotten door we find an old man... Old Man on A Chair: Ahh, look how far this Undead has wandered. And a very fit Undead you are. A bit too alive, but with a darkish shadow. Yet still unprepared. For a deeper Dark. And like every Undead, you have no future. Ooh, my, don't mind me. I'm just talking amongst myself. But if you find a need for a truer Dark, then meet again, we shall. hero defeats the boss of the area – The Rotten – and got the very first Great Soul. He returns to Majula and speaks with Emerald Herald. Emerald Herald: You have acquired the soul of an Old One. That is more than most Undead can say. IRON KEEP hero finds his way to a huge castle, standing in the crater of a volcano. Going inside the castle, he finds a merchant. Merchant: What? Who're you? Who, me? I'm Magerold, who else? What? Have a look at my wares. I'm mainly a treasure hunter, you see. I'm only a merchant on the side. I roam about, looking for a find, following my instincts. I don't care what a thing is worth. What matters is whether it grabs me. Do I enjoy what I do? Well…That's a good question. But I suppose I must, I…I've been doing it for ages. There's good iron in these parts. An old king even used it to build a castle. But the thing was too heavy, and it slowly sank into the ground. Fires spouted from the earth, and…and the place turned into this. Hey, you know that odd fellow? With the hulking blue sword. He talks really highly of it, but I got a feeling it's a fake. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I just sort of talked around it. Let me just say, there are lots of "legendary swords" out there. At least, that's what I'm told. Not a bad story, eh? So, what'll it be? Anything for you today? MAJULA 4 the way to the Shaded Woods, the hero returns to Majula. Warrior With Big Sword: What?! Clearing the way was your doing, was it? Haah, didn't think you had it in yer pal. No no no. That's not like it sounds, you know! It was a pleasant surprise, that's all. Name's Benhart. Thanks to you, I can resume my journey. If we share the same path, I'm sure that we are gonna meet again. I'll repay my debt to you in battle. And I swear it by my sword. The road ahead's gonna be long, but I'm here to help. Gah hah hah hah hah! I am in yer debt. It's a true man who honours his debts. And I'll see mine paid. I swear it, by my ancient sword. SHADED WOODS the ruins of an old castle, the hero finds a half-human half-scorpion, who at first seems to be an enemy to him, although in reality this is just a tired warrior. Manscorpion: (with Ring of Whispers equipped) Human, are we? This is no place for you. Be gone. Are you not afraid of me? Humans rarely come here. Those who do turn back when they see me. Or make an attempt on my life. But you, heh… are different. We once had a master. He created us long, long ago. But he was born with a fatal flaw. He resented those who had what he lacked, and became fully mired in hatred. Eventually, he drove himself mad. It was at the peak of this madness that he conjured up we strange creatures. Our master was a tragically lonely soul. Eventually, his solitude eroded his very reason. In the end, he never understood… what it was that he truly lacked. Nobody knows when we were born. Or where our master has gone. The only ones who even speak a human tongue are myself and my better half. I wish to ask a favour of you. I want you to kill my betrothed. Once, I always found her at my side. But as time went on, things went awry. She became violent, raging uncontrollably. Eventually she came after me. And we've been locked in combat ever since. We seem to be at a standstill. The wounds we exchange are never lethal. I was born of my master's madness. Perhaps this is some curse. I will be sure to assist you in return. The past is a distant fog… My name was Tark… That is all that I remember… a small cave, the hero finds a locked door from which screams and laughter are heard. He opens the door with Fang Key and discovers a bird lady. Bird Lady: Thank you for helping me. I am Ornifex. I owe you some form of thanks, but have nothing for you at the moment. If it would not trouble you, could you visit my abode just down the way? Thank you, kind traveller. I believe that I can be of assistance if you would visit me at my home. far from the place of acquaintance with Ornifex, the hero again meets an old man sitting on a chair ... Old Man on A Chair: Young Undead, don't let this curse weigh upon you. We meet a second time. Perhaps you will yet traverse the Dark. Young Undead, if you truly seek the Dark, then we will surely meet again. May we meet again, somewhere, some time… Hero defeats Scorpioness Najka and move forward to... BRIGHTSTONE COVE TSELDORA defeated a mad priest and his flock, the hero climbs onto the roof, where he finds a man in black clothes. Man in Black Clothes: Something seems to be bothering you. Yes, yes, I can tell. It is written upon your face. You have doubts, about something you did. I am Cromwell. Regret, anguish, disillusion, bewilderment. What wonderful gifts they are. Together, they are the essence of life. Don't you agree? But now, you are lost, bewildered by your own actions. You poor little thing. Yes, yes, how tiny and frail are we. But if your heart is yet sincere, your sins will be forgiven. Now is the chance. Demonstrate your sincerity to me. Anyone can be forgiven, as long as he is sincere. No matter how terrible the sin. Surely, we all deserve mercy, yes. the depths of the caves, the hero finds a small shack. Ornifex: Oh, we meet again, kind traveller. This is my workshop. In your tongue, I believe I would be called a blacksmith. I create all manner of equipment, using an ancient technique unique to my…people. Normally I only cater to a very select few… But I have a debt to you. I will craft one thing of your choice. My wares are far from ordinary. I am certain that they will please you. I require no payment this time. But you must bring me a Wondrous Soul. My technique absolutely requires it. I trust you will understand. If you provide a Wondrous Soul, I will create one thing of your choice. I require no payment this time. It is my way of saying thanks. DRANGLEIC CASTLE Hero goes through the Shaded Woods to Drangleic Castle and fills two bowls with the souls of enemies. The gates open before him and he goes inside. There a ghost in rich apparel awaits him. The hero speaks with the ghost. Ghost: Who are you… And by whose permission do you stand before me? This castle is the domain of King Vendrick. Is your trespass intentional? …His Highness…Where has he gone? You are a guest of our castle. I am the Chancellor, Wellager. Do you seek an audience with my Lord, King Vendrick? Unfortunately, His Highness is absent. My Lord… The King has… The Queen…Has taken him… My Lord made magnificent findings on souls… An accomplishment for the ages… He vanquished the Four Great Ones… And built this kingdom upon their souls. Our King has watched over this land… Since ages long, long ago… King Vendrick…We must fight back… Or the Giants will take Drangleic… The King had a dear Queen, a woman of unparalleled beauty. Long ago, the Queen came to us, alone, from a faraway land. She warned our Lord of the looming threat across the seas… of the Giants. The King crossed the ocean… And defeated the Giants, with the Queen at his side. The King commandeered their power… And created the Golems. With the Golems, the king created this castle. To celebrate victory… And to show his love, his gratitude to his Queen… The Queen… Brought peace… to this land, and to her King. A peace so deep… it was like… The Dark… Is this… some sort of a dream? ...Where am I? What has happened to our castle… Who are you… And by whose permission do you stand before me? SHADED WOODS 2 killing Scorpioness Najka, the hero returns to Tark…. Manscorpion Tark: (with Ring of Whispers equipped) What skill. You've defeated my master. But our master never dies, only changes form, so that he may seethe for all eternity. Brave human, you have yet to face your greatest perils. Take these. May joy await you at the end of your travels. (the hero takes Second Dragon Ring) that, he goes to Vengarl’s head to tell him that he successfully killed his body. Vengarl: Back again? Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Ah, it was you, who vanquished my body. It is my body, you see, and I can sense what happens to it. I do not mourn for it. Good riddance! If you wish for help, summon me. I am rusty in battle, but will fight by your side. Farewell. I will retire to my silence. DRANGLEIC CASTLE 2 cleaning the room filled to the brim with enemies, the hero discovers a secret passage, where for the third time he meets an old man sitting in a chair... Old Man on A Chair: We meet again, young Undead. You have the look of a true seeker. I am Darkdiver Grandahl, seeker of Dark, giver of Dark. If you seek true Dark, I will grant it to you. As much as you desire. Well, then…Is Dark what you wish for? (your answer is “YES”) There you are, you are now a Pilgrim of Dark. The Dark Chasm beckons you. Those drawn to the Dark are destined to seek it. May the Dark shine your way. hero climbs up to the top of the castle along numerous stairs. Soon he finds the throne room and the Queen... Queen: You have fought admirably on your journey, cursed Undead. I am Nashandra, Queen of Drangleic. A true monarch carries the weight of their souls. The last king of this land, King Vendrick, as he was called… He was less of a king than you might imagine. He found the strength to rule his people, and when the Undead were born, cursed… He found more strength, to face them. But in the end, he never took the true throne. Visit Vendrick. We have no need for two rulers… defeating two Dragonriders the hero finds Benhart in the next room. Benhart: Ho! Well met, friend. Good to see you well. Yes, hehh hehh, very good indeed. I journeyed from the distant east to perfect my swordsmanship. Legend has it that powerful beings slumber in this land. This sword, it's been in my family for generations. And only a real man can wield it true. I may face any manner of man or beast, but none shall be a match for my sword. Heh heh heh heh… This land is a right mess, eh? King's gone, and the people have a mad glint in their eyes. The land itself is overrun by terrible beasts. No better place to test my sword, ey? Heh heh heh heh… hero starts the elevator and fights the Mirror Knight. SHRINE OF AMANA defeated the Mirror Knight, the hero descends into a huge swamp. There he hears melodious singing. Going a little further, he finds a small hut and a singing girl. Singing Girl: We knew you were coming… And stopped singing… We are Milfanito. We are here to sing to those bound by death and Dark. We will sing here, forever, as we always have, from long, long ago. We know nothing of the world outside. And why should we? For we will never leave. Do you seek King Vendrick? But what is a king, after all? We know nothing of the world outside. For we will never leave here. When we sing, the little ones dance. The little ones grant comfort to those who bear death and Dark. This is what we were taught. Is there anything wrong? Perhaps this will help. This is all that we can do. with Archdrake Pilgrims and the Priestesses, the hero finds another hut with the third Milfanito inside. She is so exhausted by singing, she simply dissolves when she tries to talk to her. Freeing her, the hero rises to the Rise of the Dead, where he meets the third Milfanito. Milfanito 3: Who are you… And what do you want from us? Milfanito, that is what we are called. My name? Do you mean our name? We know nothing of the outside world… We sing eternally for those who bear death and Dark within themselves. We have been here forever. We know nothing of the outside world, and we do not need to. The little ones were born from the Great Dead One. And the Great Dead One taught us song. We have sung ever since. To comfort those bound by death and Dark. This is what we were taught. Do you seek comfort, too? You poor thing… Take this, at the very least. This is all that we can do. hero destroys the Demon of Song, freeing all Malfinito and finds his way into... THE UNDEAD CRYPT hero walks through the dark corridors of the tomb, fighting in the sorceress, the dead, and the living doors. Soon he hears someone's voice... ???: Halt. Human. Put that light out. Light, and all those who bear it, are unwelcome in this place. hero climbs the stairs to a slight elevation and approaches the one who called him. ???: I am Agdayne. Guardian of the crypt. Countless dead rest here in peace. Cradled by the comfort of dark. Light only agitates. We have no need for it here. I am a Fenito. We weave death, and watch over the dead. This task was granted to me by the one who gave us the first death. Countless souls rest here. Some of them from ages long ago. Some were rich, others poor. Some wise, some dull, but now, they are all just dead. Did you come for him? The one called Vendrick. You will find him deeper inside. Many castle servants and the like have come to fetch their lord. But they rest here now, put to death by the King's own guards. Perhaps he's not in the mood for company. In the past, humans were one with the dark. The former King of Light… He feared humans. Feared that they would usher in an age of dark. How queer, you humans. How you go on, never separating truth from fiction. This place is welcome to all, provided due reverence is shown. Death is equitable, accepting. We will all, one day, be welcomed by her embrace. Tell me what you desire. Show me reverence, and I will lend you my hand. through the pitch black rooms, the hero finds himself in a long corridor filled enemies. Having defeated the enemies, he will have to fight with Velstadt, the Royal Aegis, who, as it turned out, guarded the fanged and aimlessly walking around the room King Vendrick. His royal clothes lie on the floor, and he walks naked, holding only his huge sword. Having rummaged in clothes of the king the hero finds his ring. Turning around, the hero is surprised to see the Emerald Herald behind him. Emerald Herald: This ring is the symbol of the King. Use it to gain passage, through the King's Gate… and venture to the far east… Bearer of the curse, if you are to be the next monarch... Then, one day, you will walk those grounds… without really knowing why. DRAGON AERIE risen on the elevator, the hero again meets the Emerald Herald. She stands and looks at a huge number of dragons flying in the sky. Emerald Herald: Bearer of the curse. Long have I awaited one such as you, one who might shatter the shackles of fate. One who can set me free. Bearer of the curse, it was my own manifestation that led you here. The ancient dragon has watched over the world for aeons past. Take this. Do not resist. The dragon welcomes you. gives the hero Aging Feather, allowing to freely return to the bonfire. DRAGON SHRINE the shaky bridges and dark caves of Dragon Aerie, the hero enters Dragon Shrine. Dragon Knights, guardians of the shrine greets and bows to him. Climbing up the stairs, the hero gets to reach an audience with giant ancient dragon. He talks using telepathy. Ancient Dragon: The murk shifts and stirs. Yet another stands before us… Then so be it. For the curse of life, is the curse of want. And so, you peer… into the fog, in hope of answers. dragon gives the hero Ashen Mist Heart and falls silent. FOREST OF FALLEN GIANTS 2 hero returns to the huge giant's corpse in the Forest of the Fallen Giant. Now, thanks to the dust, the hero can get into the memories of a giant, moving for a while in times of war. There he meets a wounded soldier. Soldier: What are you doing here? You are not one of our soldiers. And I don't take you for a mercenary. Whoever you are, this is no battle to involve yourself in. Whether you are guided by bravery, or brashness, this is no place for you. I am Drummond, and the Lord has placed this fort in my hands. Whoever you are, I forgive your trespass. But leave this place immediately. Just mention my name, and no man will challenge your exit. And even if you don't, by now, my men have not the will to resist. Soon, the Giants will descend upon this fort. It is revenge, for the Kingdom's misguided barbarism. The venerable Lord built this kingdom to bring prosperity to His subjects. What has transformed him so, I can not imagine. Long ago, the King crossed the seas, pillaged the land of Giants, and brought back a "prize". It was then that the golems materialised. The Giants are no ordinary barbarians. A singular rage burns within their hearts. My father, and his father, both fought the Giants on this very land. The Giants have wills of steel. They cannot find it within themselves… To forgive the misdeeds of our lord. Did you see him? That towering monster among them. That is most certainly their King. He will be a thing to topple, hah hah hah hah, even if I should die trying! My blade may break, my arrows fall wide, but my will shall never be broken. Those who live by the sword will die by it, and I, Drummond, won't go down without drawing mine! Be gone with you, this fort will soon fall. Be gone, before the Giants are entirely upon us. Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Category:RPG Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Work In Progress Category:2014